Preocupación
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Sharon en unas de sus tantas horas de té, se pone a pensar sobre cierto peliblanco, el cual hacía tiempo que tenía su mente ocupada solo con él y los confusos sentimientos que la embargaban por eso. Por otra parte Break no le agrada que su Ojou-Sama se preocupe tanto por él, por eso de una forma u otra se propone hacer que ella se olvide de esa preocupación que ella tanto tiene.


**Hola!**

**Les dejo de pasada este One-Shot que lo tenía escrito hace rato :)**

**¡Es un BreakxSharon! No me cansaré de escribir de esta pareja, sin importar lo del manga ni nada (se nota el fanatismo que tengo hacia esta pareja)**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Preocupación**

Sharon se sentó a disfrutar su té que como siempre iba acompañado de unos deliciosos pastelillos. La joven cerró sus ojos mientras tomaba el contenido de la tacita de porcelana, el líquido caliente le fue reconfortante y más su dulce gusto a manzanilla. Ella suspiró y miró el asiento vacío en frente de ella, no era su idea pasar esa tarde sin la compañía de nadie, sin embargo Break se había ido a una de las tantas reuniones de pandora y ella no quería estar en presencia alguien que no fuera él. Eso se debía a su costumbre de estar con el peliblanco, quien era la única persona en el mundo que la animaba y la entendía como nadie. El ojirojo siempre estaba protegiéndola y hasta cierto punto eso le alegraba, sin embargo muchas veces la hacía sentirse una completa inútil. Innumerables veces se había preguntado la razón de cómo se comportaba Break con ella, siempre siendo tan sobreprotector y varias veces afectuoso con ella. Cada vez que la chica lo pensaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que actuaba de esa forma simplemente porque la quería como si fuera su hermana.

La joven suspiro nuevamente, dejó a un lado la taza y seguido de esto jugó con la rebanada de pastel de su plato, sin comérselo. Ella por mucho tiempo estuvo pensando qué sentía por su sirviente y creía que también lo veía como a un hermano, hasta lo llamaba así cuando era más pequeña, pero… ya no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia el peliblanco. Hasta en las últimas semanas se había sorprendido a ella misma pensando de forma diferente y sintiendo algo más por Break y los sucesos que habían pasado la confundía más como esa vez hace tiempo…

Flash Back

_Sharon y Break se hallaban juntos en su preciada hora del té, el peliblanco devoraba una y otra vez los pastelitos que se encontraban arriba de la mesa. Por su parte la chica tomaba tranquilamente su té de hierbas, mientras miraba como el otro comía con ferocidad, haciendo que ella se riera por dentro. El peliblanco se relamió sus labios y dirigió su en búsqueda de otro platillo, sin embargo su decepción fue mucha al no encontrarse nada._

_\- Oh, qué pena- Dijo Break mientras miraba con tristeza el plato vacío que tenía entre sus manos- Ya no hay más pastel._

_\- Es porque te los comiste todos y ni a mí me dejaste- Le respondió Sharon, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su taza de té._

_\- Lo siento Ojou- Sama, usted sabe muy bien que me encantan las cosas dulces, la próxima vez le dejaré uno- Dijo él con su típica voz burlesca._

_\- Claro, pero ahora yo me quedé con hambre- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba un tanto molesta._

_\- ¿Dónde va Ojou- Sama?- Le preguntó al ver que la joven estaba parada, dispuesta a irse._

_\- A la cocina, como sé que los sirvientes ya prepararon los pasteles del día de hoy y que están muy ocupados atendiendo a Alice, no podrán hacer más, así que haré uno para mí- Le respondió ella, para luego darle la espalda a su sirviente._

_Ese día en particular Alice estaba devorando kilos y kilos de carne como si no hubiese un mañana, ya era dificultoso para los sirvientes preparar la comida para la chica y no quería darle más trabajo al personal. Sharon pensaba que Alice debía estar enojada con Oz o con Gil para que comiera tanto, siempre que estaba molesta con ellos, la mayoría de las veces se trataba de lo mismo, seguramente habían tenido una de sus tantas discusiones._

_\- Yo también quiero, a parte hace mucho que no pruebo algo preparado por la señorita Sharon- Dijo Break animado e infantil, lo cual hizo que la chica al escucharlo se sonrojaba levemente._

_\- Ni en sueños vas a comer uno de mis pasteles, no seas glotón- Dijo Sharon quién lo miró de reojo y luego se dispuso a salir de allí._

_\- Que mala que es Ojou- Sama- Se quejó Break, mientras Emily decía "Mala, muy mala"._

_Entonces en un momento a otro Sharon ya estaba en la concurrida cocina, dispuesta a hacer los dichosos pastelitos que tanto le gustaban a ella y a Break, aunque a él le dijo que no le iba a preparar nada, de verdad sí lo iba a hacer. A parte últimamente estaba muy preocupada con el estado de salud del peliblanco y quería verlo animado de verdad, ya que era difícil saber cuándo estaba feliz o si solo lo fingía. Por otra parte a ella no le era para nada difícil hacer esa tarea, ya que cuando era chica había preparado muchos pasteles con su mamá quien le había enseñado cariñosamente como hacerlos. Eso le hacía recordar que siempre le decía que para sus fiestas de té la comida debía ser hecha por ella misma, sonrió ante ese recuerdo y luego se puso manos a la obra._

_Para Sharon todo iba bien y en un lapsus corto de tiempo casi había terminado, solo le faltaba cortar los trocitos de chocolate. Pero en el momento de cortar el chocolate, uno de los sirvientes, el cual llevaba varios platos para lavar, la empujó, causando que a la ojirosa se cortara el dedo con el cuchillo. El corte no era grave, solo una fina línea en la cual brotaba un hilito de sangre, al verlo ella hizo una mueca e inconscientemente se llevó el dedo a la boca. Sin embargo en ese instante alguien le agarró la muñeca, alejando la mano de su cara. Sharon al voltearse para ver de quién se trataba dicha acción, se sorprendió al encontrarse con el peliblanco, quién miraba el pequeño con atención el corte que se había hecho._

_\- ¿Qué haces Break…?- Comenzó a decir ella, pero paró de repente de hablar al ver lo que el ojirojo hacía._

_Xerxes había cerrado su ojo y se había acercado el dedo de ella a sus labios y lo acariciaba con estos y seguido a esto lo mete en su boca. Ante eso Sharon se sonrojó a más no poder y el peliblanco levantó su mirada, aun agarrando la mano de la chica, sonrió y ella sintió cosquillas y más cuando este lamió su dedo. Una vez que Break separó su boca, aún sin soltarla, se rió burlonamente al ver el color rojizo de la cara de ella y la sorpresa en su mirada. Era fácil de predecir que después de semejante escena, Sharon, muerta de vergüenza ante la acción del ojirojo, estuviera más que dispuesta a darle su merecido. El payaso se llevó un gran golpe de parte de la chica, quedando inconsciente y con varios chichones saliendo de su cabeza._

Fin del flash back

Sharon suspiró por tercera vez y comió un trocito de pastel, pensar que ese día Break no le dejaba cocinar nada. También lo que había pasado recientemente era cuando ella no había podido dormir y le había pedido que se quedara a su lado hasta que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo no fue muy buena idea, porque al despertar lo vio dormido al lado de ella y había sentido como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente ante la imagen del peliblanco. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el calmado rostro del ojirojo que ante sus ojos se veía hermoso y las ganas de tocarlo le sobraba. Es día también recordó haberle pegado, aunque él no hubiese hecho nada malo, pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se veía tan tierno, relajado y sus pestañas eran tan largas y su pelo se veía tan suave, era su culpa por ser así y estar acostado al lado suyo, causando que ella casi realizara algo muy vergonzoso. La joven al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos que la hacían enrojecer. Y cómo olvidar ese día en la mansión Yura, ese día ella le dejó bien en claro sus preocupaciones y cómo quería que él confiera y le contara más de cómo se sentía, sin embargo desde entonces no mucho había cambiado. Aún sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando se enteró que Break había perdido la visión, eso hacía que estuviera más preocupada por él. Eso también, la preocupación que sentía hacia Xerxes había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos tiempos, cada vez quería pasar más tiempo con él, oír su voz, verlo sonreír, aunque siempre este fuera burlón y despreocupado. Sin embargo él siempre le daba la sensación que su forma de ser era falsa, solo una actuación y que bajo toda esa alegría le ocultaba cosas para no verla mal, ese pensamiento no la abandonaba hacia un tiempo.

Eso siempre le hacía pensar en cuanto conocía al peliblanco, ya que en sí seguía siendo todo un misterio para ella. Desde que lo vio por primera vez había cambiado drásticamente y muchas veces le hacía imposible entenderlo del todo, quería saber más de él y que Break confiara más en ella. Sharon detuvo nuevamente sus pensamientos, tenía de alguna forma dejar de pensar tanto en Xerxes, sin embargo no logró conseguirlo por más que lo intentara, él seguía en su mente y le fue más imposible esa tarea cuando el ojirojo apareció en ese momento debajo de la mesa. La joven se sobresaltó un poco y se puso algo nerviosa ¿Justo en ese momento tenía que aparecer? No había dejado ni que pudiera despejar su mente, solo esperaba que Break no se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos. Entonces ella vio atentamente cómo él salió debajo de la mesa, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente y por esa vez se alegró que no pudiera verla.

\- Son unos pesados, no me dijeron nada que no sabía- Se sentó en la silla frente a Sharon- Qué pérdida de tiempo- Dijo él mientras agarraba un pedazo de pastel para después comérselo de un solo bocado.

Sharon por su parte se lo quedó mirándolo pensativamente mientras agarraba su taza de té y la sostenía entre sus manos, sin beber el contenido de esta. Al pensar de la falta de visión del ojirojo, parecía tener una especie de radar para las cosas dulces, suspiro, su mente seguía dando vuelta a todo lo que había pensado recientemente y no solo de esa habilidad del peliblanco de encontrar sus comidas favoritas.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ojou- Sama?- Preguntó al notar lo callada que ella se encontraba, algo poco común.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no- Dijo desviando su mirada un poco sonrojada y luego se dispuso a tomar un trago de su té.

\- Parece que está ocultando algo- Dijo Emily, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

\- No creo que la señorita oculte algo Emily ¿No es cierto Ojou- Sama?- Le preguntó mientras dirigía su único ojo en dirección a ella, haciendo que la chica se atragantara con su té.

\- ¿_Cómo es que ya se dio cuenta_?- Pensó Sharon mientras tosía- _Se supone que no me puede ver…_

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Ojou-Sama?- Le preguntó mientras corría los platos y estiraba su cuerpo en la mesa, acostándose en esta, al mismo tiempo que la seguía mirando fijamente. El color rojizo de la cara de la chica se intensificó al ver lo cerca que él este se encontraba de ella.

\- S- Sí…- "_Tan solo no estés tan cerca de mí_"- Pensó la joven mientras lo miraba nerviosamente ante la cercanía de ambos. El rostro del peliblanco estaba a tan solo centímetros de los de ella y no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de alejarse. También dudaba que este no se diera cuenta de ello, de seguro tenía bien calculada la distancia entre ellos a pesar de no verla.

\- Últimamente está actuando raro Ojou- Sama- Cambio su expresión a una seria- ¿Hay algo que le preocupe?- Preguntó seriamente, pensando que algo malo le pasaba a la joven.

\- Vos me preocupas- Susurró ella mientras desviaba su mirada.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Preocupada por su sirviente? – Preguntó él mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Sí, siempre me preocupo por vos- Dijo Sharon, todavía sin verlo mientras sus mejillas se teñían, si era posible, aún más de rojo.

Break sonrió ampliamente, para luego reírse, siendo acompañado por Emily, por su parte, Sharon lo mira sin comprender, estando un poco molesta ante el comportamiento del ojirojo. La chica saca su abanico, dispuesta a pegarle, junto cuando le dice lo preocupada que está, él solo se burla de ella. Entonces estando cien por ciento dispuesta a pegarle, ya con el brazo levantado para cometer dicha acción, Break la agarra del brazo en el que ella sostenía su "arma", deteniendo el ataque y evitando un fuerte golpe y la formación de futuros chichones. Ante esto la joven lo mira un tanto sorprendida, era la primera vez que Xerxes así algo así, siempre dejaba que ella le pegara, pero en esos momentos él la detuvo.

\- Estoy siego no tonto, sé lo que de seguro piensa y creo que no debería preocuparse Ojou-Sama, me encuentro bien- Dijo Break, por su parte Sharon cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, sin querer aceptar lo que el ojirojo le decía, no quería ver cómo este ocultaba cómo de verdad estaba ¿No preocuparse por él? Imposible ¿A caso no se daba cuenta cuánto le importaba él a ella?

Break le pareció extraño que la chica no le contestara, por eso se la quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta de ella, hasta que se cansó que esta no digiera nada, hasta le parecía que lo ignoraba. El peliblanco estufó y se sentó, todavía sin soltar el brazo de la joven, estando molesto por la falta de atención, ni siquiera ella se inmutó cuando él la movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en la mesa. Xerxes no entendía por qué la chica se preocupaba así por él, quién no deseaba que ella hiciera eso, no le gustaba cómo Sharon se comportaba, no quería que estuviera de esa forma ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

\- Suéltame- Le ordenó la joven.

\- ¿Dejará de estar preocupada por mí?- Preguntó Break mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

\- Eso sería imposible, me importas demasiado- Dijo Sharon, quien en ese momento abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, para luego sonrojarse. Sentía la respiración del ojirojo sobre ella y su cercanía no la ayudaba mucho a ella y su corazón que cada vez se aceleraba más.

\- Si te importo no te preocupes Ojou-Sama.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella entre sorprendida y molesta, la cual se paró de golpe y lo miró con detenimiento. Break la soltó y en ese momento su rosto reflejaba seriedad y su ojo transmitía un sentimiento que no logró comprender del todo-No me pidas eso, a parte no veo lo malo de preocuparse.

\- Ojou- Sama- Se para, estando a escasos centímetros delante de Sharon- Usted se preocupa demasiado-Dijo con voz calmada, le parecía exagerado la preocupación de la chica, un poco no estaba mal, pero que estuviera así todo el tiempo, le era molesto.

\- No- Dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Ojou-Sama…- Fue interrumpido por Sharon.

\- No- Niega con la cabeza, desvía su mirada y cierra sus ojos. No quería escucharlo.

\- Ojou-Sama- No recibe respuesta de ella- Sharon…- Continúa llamándola, pero ella sigue ignorándolo y negándose a verlo.

Break ya cansado de que la chica lo ignore y que no hiciera lo que quería, decidió que de una forma u otra ella se olvidara de sus preocupaciones hacia él. No lo pensó mucho, para no decir nada, en tan solo segundos agarrar a la joven por los hombros, atraerla hacia él y acerca su rostro hacia el de ella, para luego unir sus labios con los de Sharon, quien abre sus ojos sorprendida ante la acción del peliblanco. De todas las cosas que pensaba que haría Break, esa era la que menos se imaginaba, la chica estaba impactada, sin embargo llegó un momento que se dejó llevar por aquel beso, los labios del ojirojo tenían un sabor dulce, lo cual le parecía lógico, ya que este comía a cada rato golosinas. Se olvidó por un momento de todo e inconscientemente profundizo el beso y rodeo el cuello de Xerxes con sus brazos. Pero esa escena no duró mucho, ya que ella recobró un poco de su cordura y sintiéndose de repente una gran confusión y que eso estaba mal, se separó bruscamente del alvino, ante esto, la muñeca que estaba en el hombro de él cayó al suelo.

\- ¿P-por qué lo hicieses?- Preguntó súper sonrojada Sharon, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mano a sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué tiraste a Emily? Ella no te hizo nada Ojou- Sama- dijo Break, ignorando lo dicho por ella.

\- Me besaste… ¿Por qué me besaste?- Volvió a preguntar la chica, quién temblaba levemente.

\- Me estabas ignorando- Buscó a la muñeca, hasta que la siente bajo su palma, entonces la levanta y luego la voltea en dirección de donde escuchó la voz de la joven- ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

\- No deberías hacer eso solo para conseguir atención, no es motivo- Dijo Sharon cambiando su estado de ánimo a un repentino enojo.

\- Sí lo es, a parte nuevamente vuelves a tener esa expresión en tu rostro- Dijo él, quien se quedó pensativo por un segundo- Al menos me lo imagino.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó la joven sin entender.

\- No quiero que te preocupes por mí- Dijo seriamente- A parte te van a salir arrugas por el estrés y preocupación- Dijo burlonamente, pareciendo que lo anterior no tuviera importancia- Solo piensa en la gente que la va a ver.

\- Xerxes Break- Lo llama enojada- No hablamos de las arrugas que no tengo, solo para cambiar de tema- Lo mira con molestia-Pensé que ya lo tendrías claro, yo me preocupo porque te…- Dejó de hablar de pronto, al notar que el peliblanco se encontraba nuevamente cerca de ella y que este se había inclinado a su altura. Entonces Break sin su consentimiento juntó sus labios otra vez con los de ella, Sharon por un segundo iba a protestar, sin embargo se rindió y correspondió el beso de él.

\- ¿Ahora está todo bien no Ojou-Sama?- Dijo Break una vez que se separó un poco de la joven- Ya no se preocupe-Le sonríe ampliamente.

\- No creas que por besarme todo el tema anterior se va a dejar en el olvido- Dijo Sharon, quien se encontraba nuevamente sonrojada y luego hacía un pequeño puchero.

\- Pero siempre puedo besarla para que te olvides por un momento de eso- Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa- Y de seguro que tu cara lo dice todo, como no la veo ¿Me lo decís o me lo dejarás sentir?

\- No te quieras pasar de listo Break…- Comenzó a decir ella algo molesta, sin embargo se calla de golpe una vez que el peliblanco la toma por los hombros y acerca su cara a la de ella.

\- Hablas demasiado Ojou-Sama- Dijo él en voz suave y la joven se pierde en su ojo rojo como la sangre.

Sharon sentía como la respiración de Break chocaba contra su rostro, ve como él sonríe ampliamente, para luego inclinarse un poco más y rozar sus labios con los de ella. La joven cierra sus ojos y abraza por el cuello a Xerxes, quien la toma por la cintura y la besa profundamente. El peliblanco besaba muy bien, la hacía sentir en las nubes, sus labios la acariciaban suavemente y sintió que nunca se cansaría de ello. De verdad que estaría dispuesta a tocar el tema que él tanto se esmeraba por ocultar, para tan solo probar sus labios una vez más.

**Fin**

**Me quedo empalagoso y con rima al final XD**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos n.n**

**Reviews?**


End file.
